


Kampf

by TheDwarfess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Thorin whump, more realistic Last Scene of AUJ
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er wollte Rache; Rache für all die Schandtaten in der Schlacht von Moria, für den Tod seines Großvaters und seines Bruders Frerin.<br/>Thorins Blick wurde hart, Hass und Wut loderten in seinen Augen. Er würde Azog nicht den Gefallen tun, sein Ziel zu erlangen, die Erben Durins auszulöschen. Er würde es beenden, jetzt und ein für alle mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein alter Feind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meysun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meysun/gifts).



> Dies ist meine allererste FF, die ich fertig bekommen habe. Nachdem ich sie schon vor etwa einem 3/4 Jahr auf ff.de veröffentlicht habe, werde ich das nun auch hier tun. Allerdings habe ich vor, das Ende noch zu verbessern und zu modifizieren, weshalb ich vorerst nur die ersten beiden Chaps hochladen werde. Aber keine Sorge. Der Rest kommt!

„Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven’t seen the back of us yet

We’ll fight as long as we live.“

\- _Song Of The Lonely Mountain –_ Neil Finn-

 

„Azog?“, hauchte Thorin ungläubig. Durch die trockenen Äste der Kiefer, in deren Krone er hockte, sah er den weißen, vernarbten, riesigen Ork auf dem weißen Warg, den er seit mehr als 140 Jahren tot geglaubt hatte. „Das kann nicht sein!“

Aber sein Erzfeind war da, er lebte, und hatte ihn und seine Gemeinschaft wie Eichhörnchen in die Baumkronen gejagt, die sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch an einer steilen Klippe befanden. Azog sprach in der schwarzen Sprache. Was es war, konnte Thorin nicht verstehen, doch der Ausdruck, die Betonung und die Mimik seines Gegenübers sagten ihm, dass er über alle Maße verhöhnt und beleidigt wurde. Als wolle Azog sagen: _Schaut mal, der große Thorin Eichenschild der sich ohne richtigen Schild gegen mich wagte, hat es nicht nur vermasselt, mich zu töten, sondern ist obendrein noch ein Feigling, der sich auf Bäumen verkriecht!_

Voller Entsetzen musste der Zwergenkönig mit ansehen, wie der Schänder seine schwere Keule hob und auf ihn richtete. Die Warge jagten zu den Bäumen und sprangen an ihren Stämmen nach oben, um sich frisches Zwergensteak zu holen. Doch diese hingen grade so außer Reichweite. Das störte die Bestien aber nicht, sie versuchten weiter, sich ihren Happen zu holen und brachten damit die Zwerge gehörig ins Schwitzen. Bäume, die sich wie ein zitternder Taktstock bewegten, waren eben kein angenehmer Platz.

KRACK! Die Warge hatten es geschafft, die vorderste der Kiefern zu entwurzeln. Ächzend fiel der alte Baum in Richtung des Abgrundes und riss dabei die nächste Kiefer mit. Nacheinander fielen die Bäume, auf der die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft hockten. Sie sprangen wie übergroße Eichhörnchen von Baum zu Baum, immer die hungrigen Warge unter sich, die nur darauf warteten, dass ein Zwerg runter fiel. Schließlich hingen die 13 Zwerge, der Hobbit und Gandalf wie überreife Früchte in der letzten Kiefer, die an der Spitze der Klippe gewachsen war.

 

~*~

 

Azog schien das zu amüsieren. Mit seinen Opfern zu spielen, war eines seiner liebsten Hobbys. Thorin Eichenschild zu quälen, war sein sehnlichster Wunsch, auf dessen Erfüllung er eine halbe Ewigkeit gewartet hatte. Rache wollte er; Rache für die Schmerzen, die ihm dieser kleine Bastard in Azanulbizar zugefügt hatte. Langsam und schmerzvoll würde es für den Durinssohn werden. Der Schänder würde es genießen, und wenn der kleine Abschaum sein Leben vor ihm ausgehaucht hätte, würde er sich das Blut wie einen seltenen Drink munden lassen, das Fleisch den Krähen zum Fraß vorwerfen und seinen hübschen kleinen Kopf, ja den würde er als Geschenk in die Ered Luin senden …

Feurige Kugeln brachten ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der alte Zauberer hatte die Kiefernzapfen entzündet und den Wargen vor die Pfoten geworfen. Manche trafen sie auch und brachen das Fell zum Brennen; aber nicht nur das Fell brannte, auch der knochentrockene Boden fing Feuer. Schmerzerfüllt jaulten die Warge auf. Wütend musste Azog zuschauen, wie seine Schoßhündchen vor dem Feuer flohen. Lauter Jubel drang von der Gemeinschaft zu ihm. Sie hatten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gezogen. Lauthals tat er seinen Frust kund.

Dann aber schien sich das Blatt doch noch zu seinem Gunsten zu wenden: die Kiefer ächzte und sank über den Klippenrand. Panische Rufe und Schreie drangen an seine Ohren, die sein boshaftes Herz höher schlagen ließen.

 

~*~

 

Thorin hing quer über dem Stamm der großen Kiefer. Seine blauen Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, das Herz pochte in seiner Brust, krampfhaft klammerte er sich an den lebensrettenden Baum. Er hing über dem Abgrund; seine Gemeinschaft hing über dem Abgrund. Zum dritten Mal hatte er die Niederlage und den Tod vor Augen, und er fürchtete, dass er diesmal nicht entkommen würde. Er wollte nicht kampflos sterben, nicht durch einen Sturz in die Tiefe. Er wollte Rache; Rache für all die Schandtaten in der Schlacht von Moria, für den Tod seines Großvaters und seines Bruders Frerin. Thorins Blick wurde hart, Hass und Wut loderten in seinen Augen. Er würde Azog nicht den Gefallen tun, sein Ziel zu erlangen, die Erben Durins auszulöschen. Er würde es beenden, jetzt und ein für alle mal. Kraftvoll zog er sich auf den Stamm und stand auf. Seinen linken Arm steckte er in seinen alten Eichenschild, mit der Rechten zog er Orcrist. Das Flehen seiner Kameraden hörte er nicht. Er nahm nur Azog wahr, alles andere existierte nicht. Langsam schritt er den Baumstamm entlang auf seinen Erzfeind zu.

 

~*~

 

Azog triumphierte, als er Thorin aufrecht auf dem Stamm stehen sah, der sich ihm entgegen stellte. Er würde sein Spiel doch bekommen, und war bereit, den ersten Zug zu machen. Ein böses Lächeln verzog seine Lippen. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen hieß er den Zwerg willkommen, um ihn dann wie eine Fliege zu zerquetschen.

 

~*~

 

Thorin wurde Immer schneller, er hob sein Schild und sein Schwert, und stieß einen Kampfschrei aus. Azog saß auf seinem Warg und hatte die Arme ausgebreitet. Jeder andere hätte gesehen, dass es eine Provokation und eine Falle war, doch Thorin war blind vor Rache. Sein heißes, aufgepeitschtes Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren, seine Sicht durchzog ein roter Schleier. Zu spät sah er den weißen Warg auf sich zu springen. Eine der Pfoten traf Thorin an der Brust und warf ihn hart zu Boden. Alle Luft entwich seiner Lunge, Sterne tanzten ihm vor den Augen. Um Atem ringend richtete er sich mühsam wieder auf. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Thorin war kaum wieder auf die Beine gekommen, als Azog seinen nächsten Zug tat. Er trieb seinen Warg erneut gegen den Zwerg an und schwang seine Keule mit voller Wucht. Der Schlag traf Thorins Brust und krachte dann gegen seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Vor Thorins Augen wurde es kurz schwarz, sein Gesicht fühlte sich taub an, Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper. Dann war ihm, als würden dutzende Messer gleichzeitig auf ihn einstechen. Der Warg hatte seine Zähne in sein Fleisch gerammt und drückte seine Kiefer zusammen. Thorin spürte, wie seine Knochen brachen. Er schrie in purer Agonie. Der Warg biss auf dem Zwerg wie auf einem Knochen herum, schleuderte ihn wie ein Spielzeug hin und her.

 

~*~

 

Azog gefiel das. Die schmerzerfüllten Schreie des kleinen Abschaums waren Musik in seinen Ohren. Mit gehässigem Blick sah er in die leidenden Gesichter der Gemeinschaft. Was für eine wunderbare Methode, Leute zu quälen … Er genoss es. Sein Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen. Er sah Thorin Eichenschild leiden. Es war für ihn der schönste Tag in seinem Leben.

 

~*~

 

Thorin wusste, dass er etwas tun musste, um nicht als Kauknochen zu enden. Aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Doch dann konnte ihm sein eiserner Wille für einen Augenblick genug Kraft geben, um Orcrist in einem letzten verzweifeltem Streich gegen die Schnauze des Warg zu führen. Das Tier zuckte vor Schmerz und schleuderte Thorin auf einen einige Meter weit entfernten Felsen, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Thorin war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. Die Welt begann sich zu verdunkeln, davonzugleiten. Er konnte kaum noch atmen; es fühlte sich an, als würde ein großer Fels auf seiner geschundenen Brust liegen und ihm am Atmen hindern. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus seinen zahlreichen Wunden strömte, wie sich sein Herzschlag verlangsamte. Ihm wurde eisig kalt. Er würde sterben. Das wusste er.

Etwas kaltes berührte Thorins Kehle. Der riss die Augen auf und konnte die unscharfen, verdunkelten Umrisse eines Orks erkennen, der ihm sein Schwert an die ungeschützte Kehle hielt. Thorin wusste, was das bedeutete: der Ork nahm Maß, um ihm den Kopf von den Schultern zu trennen. Der Zwergenkönig mobilisierte alle ihm verbliebenen Kräfte, von denen er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß. Er knurrte, wollte sich dem Schicksal nicht kampflos ergeben und tastete verzweifelt nach Orcrist. Doch das Schwert lag eben außer Reichweite, und sein entkräfteter und geschundener Körper verweigerte ihm jeden anderen Dienst. Der Ork hob die Klinge zum tödlichen Schlag. Für Thorin schien alles in Zeitlupe zu geschehen. Gleich war es vorbei, gleich … _Verzeih mir, Dís …_

Ein Schrei, der nicht so ganz in einen Kampfschrei passte, zerschnitt die von Spannung geladene Stille. Thorin konnte einen schmalen Schemen wahrnehmen, der gegen den Ork sprang und ihn zu Boden riss. Ein bläuliches Schimmern umgab das Schwert des Angreifers, der den Ork mit Stichen in den Bauch tötete.

_Herr Beutlin?! …_ , war das letzte, was Thorin dachte, bevor die Dunkelheit alles Licht verschlang und er in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fiel.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo wusste gar nicht, was er eigentlich tat. Wie kam er nur darauf, sein Schwert zu ziehen und diesen Baumstamm herunter zu rennen? Warum in Mittelerde hatte ihm sein Innerstes gesagt, er könne Thorin nicht so sterben lassen? Und dabei hatte der König ihn noch nicht einmal gut behandelt. Hatte ihn als Last bezeichnet, als unwürdig und unnütz. Aber niemand hatte einen so unehrenhaften Tod verdient. Er hatte eine zweite Chance verdient. Egal, wie abweisend und unfreundlich er ist. Es war gegen Bilbos Überzeugung, Thorin einfach sterben zu lassen, obwohl er es vielleicht verdient hätte. _Er ist in Not, ich kann doch nicht einfach nur zusehen und nichts tun! Er hat mir doch auch geholfen, als ich in Not war, und das, obwohl er mich nicht mag._

Erst als es schon zu spät war, wurde Bilbo klar, was für eine Dummheit er eigentlich begann. _Idiot! Du kannst ja noch nicht mal kämpfen!_ Er fürchtete, nicht lebend aus dieser Sache heraus zu kommen, doch die Sorge, dass Thorin sterben könnte, konnte er nicht ertragen. Der Meisterdieb war ein Took. Er würde es schaffen.

Der Hobbit rannte, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er rannte, wie man nur in größter Not rennen konnte, wo der Körper alles möglich macht. Bilbo sah nur den Ork, der dabei war Thorin zu köpfen. Er dachte nicht nach, er handelte aus Instinkt. Jenen Instinkt, den jeder in sich trägt. Mit einem Hobbit-Kampfschrei stürzte er sich auf den Ork, nur Wimpernschläge, bevor die Klinge zum tödlichen Schlag niedergesaust wäre. Bilbo stach einfach zu. Sooft, bis sich die Bestie nicht mehr regte. Sein Blick flog zu Thorin, und sofort bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals. Thorin lag leblos auf dem Fels, die Augen geschlossen. Das Gesicht des Zwergenkönigs war selbst in dem orangen Licht der Flammen bleich. Unter seinem Körper bildete sich ein stetig größer werdender Blutsee, dessen Inhalt in Rinnsalen den Fels herunter lief. _Bitte … bitte lass ihn nicht tot sein!_ Gerne hätte der Hobbit dem Zwerg geholfen, doch Azog drängte sein Reittier und andere Warge zu ihm. Und so stellte sich Bilbo vor Thorin auf, und beschützte ihn. Doch der arme Hobbit war verzweifelt. Wie sollte er gegen drei Warge gleichzeitig kämpfen? _Hilfe!_ Mit gejagtem Blick in den Augen schwang er das Schwert unsicher und panisch vor sich hin und her. Die Warge kamen immer näher. Noch näher. Noch einen Schritt. Und Noch einen. Dann ein Kampfschrei; ein richtiger.

Als Bilbo sah, wie sich die Zwerge in den Kampf stürzten, fasste auch er wieder Mut, und stürzte sich ebenfalls in den Kampf. Er verletzte zwei Warge am Maul, bevor Azogs Warg den Hobbit mit einem Schubser der Schnauze zu Boden warf. Dann ließ ihn Azog langsam vorwärts schreiten. Die Augen des Meisterdiebs waren vor Angst geweitet, verzweifelt versuchte er, rückwärts kriechend, den Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Warg nicht kleiner werden zu lassen.

Plötzlich hörte er den Schrei eines Adlers, dann tauchte eines dieser königlichen, aber so unglaublich großen Tiere aus heiterem Himmel auf und vertrieb Azog vor ihm. Der Hobbit beobachtete, wie die Gemeinschaft einer nach dem Anderen von den Adlern von der Klippe geangelt wurden. Auch Thorin wurde in den Krallen eines Großen Adlers davongetragen. Sein Schwert Orcrist lag mit ihm in den gewaltigen Fängen, doch sein Eichenschild fiel von seinem gebrochenem Arm zu Boden. _Er ist in Sicherheit._ Bilbo seufzte erleichtert. Dann wurde auch er von einem Adler aufgesammelt, was ihm irgendwie gar nicht behagte. Er hatte fürchterliche Höhenangst, und so wedelte er panisch mit den Händen, als er in einer Kralle des Adlers hing. Noch weniger behagte ihm, dass er kure Zeit später wieder losgelassen wurde, und im freien Fall mehrere Meter in die Tiefe stürzte, bis ihn ein weiterer Großer Adler sanft auf seinem Rücken auffing. Die Methode des Reisens war Herrn Beutlin wohl von allen Luftreisemöglichkeiten die liebste, denn hier war es weich und so breit, dass er keine Angst haben musste, runter zu fallen. Runter sehen müsste er da auch nicht unbedingt. Und obwohl er hundemüde war, ließ ihn die Sorge um Thorin nicht schlafen. Zu viel Angst hatte er davor, dass er sterben könnte.

 

~*~

 

Azog schrie vor blanker Wut. Sein Traum, zerplatzt, vernichtet durch einen mickrigen Halbling und diesem gefiederten Pack. Es würde nun schwieriger werden, sie zu verfolgen, aber er würde sie finden. Ja und dann würde er es ENDLICH schaffen, und seine Rache vollenden …

 

~*~

 

Lange flogen sie durch den Rest der Nacht in den nächsten Morgen. Alle waren heil von der Klippe gekommen, von Thorin einmal abgesehen. Schlaff und regungslos hing er in den Klauen des vordersten Adlers. Niemand konnte sagen, ob er noch lebte.

„THORIN!“ Fíli rief sorgenvoll nach seinem Onkel. Er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass es zu spät sein würde. Aber der König reagierte nicht. Der junge Prinz glaubte sogar, Blut von der Hand seines Onkels tropfen zu sehen. Ihm schauderte und schmiegte sich in die Arme seines kleinen Bruders. Thorin durfte nicht tot sein!

Die Adler flogen in ein schmales grünes Tal, in dessen Mitte ein markanter Fels in Form eines Bären stand. Der Carrock. Eben dieser Fels wurde von den Großen Adlern angesteuert. Als erstes wurde Thorin sanft abgesetzt, dann folgten Kíli und Fíli. Die Brüder eilten panisch zu ihrem regungslos daliegenden Onkel und drehten ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Sein von vielen Schrammen übersätes Gesicht war aschfahl, das Panzerhemd war durch die Zähne des Warg durchlöchert und blutbesudelt, aber das allerschlimmste war, dass Thorin nicht mehr zu atmen schien.

Fíli hielt sein Ohr über Thorins Mund und lauschte angestrengt. Er versuchte, das Kreischen der Adler, den Wind und sein eigenes Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte, zu ignorieren. Er wartete auf das Zeichen des Lebens … doch es kam nicht. Gegen die innere Panik ankämpfend, drückte er zwei furchtbar zitternde Finger an den Hals seines Onkels, um seinen Puls zu fühlen.

„Nein …“, hauchte Fíli mit Tränen in den Augen.

 

Thorins Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.


	2. Entscheidung

„Out of the dark - Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
Into the light - I give up and close my eyes  
Out of the dark - Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
Into the light - I give up and you waste your tears to the night“

\- _Out Of The Dark_ – Falco -

 

„NEEEEEEIIIIIN!!!“ Der Schrei zerschnitt die Idylle der Natur. Es war einer jener Schreie, die mehr sagten, als es Worte jemals tun könnten.

Sobald die Adler die Zwerge auf dem Carrock absetzten, rannten diese sofort zu ihrem König. Grabesstille senkte sich über die Gemeinschaft, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie Thorin leblos in den Armen seiner beiden Neffen liegen sahen. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Thorin war tot.

„Lasst mich durch!“, rief Óin und quetschte sich durch seine Landsmänner, bis er zu Thorin gelangt war. „Lasst mich sehen!“

Widerwillig ließen Kíli und Fíli ihren Onkel sanft zu Boden gleiten. Tränen tropften von ihrem Kinn und mischten sich mit dem Blut ihres Onkels. Was wollte Óin denn noch. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für Thorin. Sein Herz hatte längst aufgehört zu schlagen. Óin aber interessierte sich nicht für die Blicke und Gedanken der Anderen. Sein Blick war alleine auf Thorin gerichtet. Mit ruhiger und sicherer Hand zog er dem König die Lider nach oben und besah sich die Pupillen. Dann holte er einen kleinen Handspiegel aus seiner Tasche hervor und hielt ihn dicht vor Thorins bleiche Lippen. Ein überraschtes Raunen strömte durch die Gemeinschaft. Der Spiegel beschlug! Es war nicht mehr als ein feiner Nebelschleier, aber dennoch ein sicherer Beweis: Thorin lebte noch.

Fíli starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Thorin und dann zu Óin. Warum hatte er seinen Onkel nicht atmen gehört? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Dann kam er selbst auf eine Antwort. Das leichte Säuseln des Windes, das Rauschen der Adlerschwingen, ihre Schreie und das eigene Blut, was in seinen Ohren gerauscht hatte, hatten das schwache Atemgeräusch schlicht übertönt. Und was Thorins Puls betraf, so kam Fíli zu dem Schluss, dass dieser zu schwach gewesen war, als dass er ihn mit seinen zitternden Fingern hätte fühlen können.

„Balin, Dwalin. Helft mir, seine Rüstung auszuziehen.“, gab Óin Anweisungen.

„Wollen wir ihn nicht zuerst hier runter bringen?“, fragte Balin.

Óin schüttelte den Kopf. „Können wir nicht. Er braucht sofort Hilfe. Glóin, kannst du für ein Feuer sorgen?“

Ein Nicken, dann tat er, wie geheißen.

„Bilbo, Bofur. Ihr müsst mir nachher helfen, Thorins Wunden zu nähen.“

Der Hobbit wurde blass. Was verlangte man bloß von ihm? Er war sich sicher, dass er beim Anblick der Wunden in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Dennoch nickte er. Bofur nickte ebenfalls.

„Kíli, Fíli ihr nehmt euch noch Ori mit und geht jagen.“

„Aber -“, wollte Kíli protestieren, aber Óin unterbrach ihn.

„Keine Widerrede! Los jetzt!“ Er wollte nicht, dass die Beiden Thorin noch mehr leiden sahen.

Betrübt und mit hängenden Köpfen gingen die Prinzen.

„Herr Gandalf, könntet Ihr – Wo ist er denn nun schon wieder? Ach egal.“

Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit.

 

Mühsam pellten sie den bewusstlosen König aus seiner Kleidung. Die Rüstung war schwer und hatte sich verbogen. Dort wo die Wargzähne sie durchschlagen hatten, hatten sich scharfkantige Ränder gebildet und drohten, Thorin noch weitere Verletzungen hinzuzufügen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatten sie es dann aber geschafft, seinen Oberkörper freizulegen. Alles Blut wich aus den Gesichtern der vier Zwerge und des Hobbits. Bilbo spürte, wie sein Essen drohte, wieder hoch zu kommen, doch konnte er sich grade noch beherrschen, nicht zu erbrechen. Er wollte sich nicht noch vollends blamieren und seinen Unnutzen in der Gemeinschaft festigen.

Thorins linke Brust war ein einziger blau-schwarzer Bluterguss, die tiefen Wunden, welche der Warg hinterlassen hatte, waren feurig rot. Aus einigen sickerte immer noch Blut. Óin zählte vier gebrochene Rippen und weiß nicht wie viele geprellte. Um die und den gebrochenen Arm würde er sich später kümmern, aber erst galt es, zu verhindern, dass Thorin noch mehr Blut verlor. Der Heiler wusste, dass Thorins Überlebenschancen sehr gering waren, doch würde er alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um ihn zu retten.

Stumm wies der schwerhörige Zwerg die anderen an, Thorins Schultern und seine Beine auf den Stein zu drücken und ihn festzuhalten. Óin würde damit beginnen, Thorins Wunden zu säubern, und da kein Fluss in der Nähe war, aus dem sie schnell frisches Wasser hätten holen können, blieb nur der Branntwein. Und das würde sehr schmerzhaft werden.

 

~*~

 

Als der Alkohol in Thorins Wunden floss, riss ihn der brennende Schmerz aus der Ohnmacht. Schrille Schreie voller Agonie entwichen seiner Kehle, doch ein scharfer Schmerz in seiner Brust raubte ihm den Atem. Er schnappte wie ein auf dem Trockenen liegender Fisch nach Luft. Seine Atemzüge waren kurz und flach. Verzweifelt wollte er dem grausamen Brennen entfliehen, welches seinen Körper durchflutete. Er stemmte sich nach oben, doch starke Hände nagelten ihn am Boden fest. Bald darauf brachte er nichts mehr, als ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern zu Stande. Dann vernahm er Óins Stimme, die wie durch Watte gesprochen zu ihm drang. Mühsam und mit unendlich viel Kraft hob er seine tonnenschweren Lider. Irgendwie schaffte Thorin es, den Heiler über sich auszumachen und halbwegs zu fokussieren. Immer wieder wurden die Dinge unscharf. Thorin sah Óins mitleidigen Blick auf ihm ruhen, dann spürte er die warme Hand des Freundes an seiner Wange, und hörte etwas aus seinem Mund, wovon er nur die Hälfte verstand. „ _… tut … leid … kann … keinen Schlaftrunk … zu gefährlich … musst … durchstehen …“_

Kaum war der halbe Satz in Thorins Ohren verklungen, zerriss ihn ein höllischer Schmerz. Gepeinigt schrie er heiser auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, von Sauron persönlich gefoltert zu werden und gleichzeitig in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, dem Feuer zu entkommen, doch egal in welchen Bereich seines Bewusstseins er fliehen wollte, wartete der Schmerz auf ihn. Warum kam diesmal keine rettende Dunkelheit, um ihn zu verschlingen?

Dann begegnete der König auf seiner Flucht einer seltsamen, zwergengroßen Gestalt. Im schwarzen, bodenlangen Gewand stand sie stumm vor ihm, die Kapuze beschattete das Gesicht, der schwarze, mit düsteren Metallornamenten verzierte kurze Bart endete in einem kleinen Zopf am Kinn, die linke Hand ruhte auf den Griff einer zweischneidigen, eisernen Kriegsaxt, deren Kopf den dunklen Grund berührte.

Thorin hielt inne. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass der Schmerz verschwunden war. Es fühlte sich alles so friedlich an, sorgenfrei, angenehm. Die Anwesenheit der geheimnisvollen Gestalt strahle das Gefühl von Seelenfrieden aus. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte er sich wohler und erfüllter. Langsam hob die Gestalt die rechte Hand und streckte sie Thorin anbietend entgegen. Thorin wusste, dass er der Gestalt vertrauen konnte. Er nahm die angebotene Hand gerne an. Sie versprach, dass alles gut werden würde. Thorin hatte seinen ewigen Frieden nach all den Verlusten und Schmerzen endlich verdient.

 

~*~

 

Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht drückte Dwalin Thorin auf den Stein. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er seinen Freund erneut leiden sah. Die Äxte auf seinem Rücken schienen Tonnen zu wiegen, die Gedanken waren einzig und allein bei Thorin. Sein wächsernes Gesicht machte Dwalin große Sorgen. Unzählige Schlachten hatte der Hüne geschlagen. Nach Azanulbizar hatte er Óin geholfen, die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Gefühlte eintausend Mal hatte er diesen Ausdruck schon gesehen …

Nach und nach verstummten die Schreie des Königs und wurden zu einem von Pein erfüllten Wimmern, sein Widerstand wurde immer schwächer.

Inzwischen hatte Glóin ein ordentliches Feuer entzündet, das fröhlich vor sich hin flackerte, aber die erdrückende Kälte und Dunkelheit, die trotz des Tages über ihnen hingen, nicht vertreiben konnte. Óin war mit dem Reinigen der vielen Wunden fertig geworden, wischte sich kurz mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn und holte anschließend ein schmales, kleines Messer aus seiner Arzttasche. Bei dem Anblick der blitzenden Klinge sog der Hobbit erschrocken die Luft ein. Was hatte er nur damit vor? Beruhigend legte ihm Bofur die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, er will ihn nicht umbringen. Óin wird gleich die großen Fleischwunden ausbrennen, damit Thorin nicht noch mehr Blut verliert. Sonst hätte er keine Chance.“ Bofur wollte zuversichtlich klingen, doch seine Stimme zitterte und stockte. Dennoch schien es Bilbo irgendwie zu beruhigen.

Óin hielt währenddessen die schmale Klinge in die heiße Glut. Da nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine winzige Bewegung wahr. Thorin hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah ihn durch die halb gehobenen Lider an. Dieser Blick war ihm allzu gut bekannt. Er hatte ihn öfter gesehen, als ihm lieb war …

Bedauernd legte er seine Handfläche an Thorins bleiche Wange. Sie war eiskalt.

„Es tut mir leid, Thorin, aber ich kann dir keinen Schlaftrunk geben. Das wäre in deinem Zustand zu gefährlich. Du musst das Ausbrennen jetzt durchstehen.“, sagte Óin schwer. Dann nahm er das nun heiße und rot glühende Messer in die Hand, deutete den Helfern, Thorin erneut festzuhalten, und drückte es mit einem schweren Seufzer in die erste der tiefen Wunden.

Die Schreie, die folgten, waren für keinen der Beteiligten auszuhalten. Kalte Schauer liefen ihnen über den Rücken, die Gesichter durch den Schmerz, den sie mit ihrem König teilten, zu grotesken Masken verzerrt. Balin rollte eine Träne über die Wange, sein Bruder biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Óin arbeitete, so schnell es eben ging. Er war fast fertig, als Thorins Schreie abrupt verstummten und sein Widerstand vollkommen erstarb. Kein Wimmern, kein Stöhnen, nichts war zu hören. Thorin war still; zu still. Der Heiler hielt inne, nahm wieder den Spiegel zur Hand und prüfte Thorins Atmung. Er hoffte, dass der König nur ohnmächtig geworden war, er betete zu Mahal … Doch diesmal beschlug der Spiegel nicht. Thorin atmete nicht mehr.

Schnell tastete Óin an der Halsschlagader nach dem Puls, doch er fühlte nichts. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit, und er schluckte den schweren Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Der schwerhörige Zwerg war einen Augenblick wie gelähmt, aber dann riss er sich aus seiner Starre, und handelte. Er überstreckte den Kopf des Königs, darauf hin hielt er ihm die Nase zu, verschloss den Mund mit seinem eigenen und blies Luft in Thorins Lunge. Ein paar Mal setzte Óin an, dann ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und schlug einem Hammer gleich in Herzhöhe auf Thorins Brust. Schlag auf Schlag, wieder und wieder tat er es, doch Thorin zeigte keine Reaktion. Die Zeit zwischen den Schlägen schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern. Die restlichen Anwesenden hielten den Atem an und starrten zu Óin, der das Unmögliche versuchte. Schlag. Und Schlag. Noch einer. Und noch einer.

_Komm schon! Komm schon. Du sturer. Dickschädel!_ Óin war kurz vorm Verzweifeln, kurz davor die Hoffnung aufzugeben.  _Das kann. Nicht sein! Das darf. Nicht sein!_ Doch plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Thorins Körper, was Óin und die Gemeinschaft erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Der Puls war kaum zu spüren und die Atmung sehr flach, als der Heiler beides überprüfte, doch das war besser, als gar nichts. Er hoffte nur, dass Thorins Herz nicht noch einmal aussetzen würde, denn ein zweites Mal würde es vielleicht nicht gelingen … 

 

~*~

 

Kurz bevor Thorin der Gestalt die Hand reichte, begann etwas hinter ihm zu leuchten. Er hielt inne und blickte über seine Schulter. Das Licht war schön, nein es war … er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Dann fand er den passenden Zusammenhang. _Der Arkenstein!_ Das gleißende Licht strahlte an den Rändern zur Finsternis wie das Herz des Berges. Dann erschienen zwei Gestalten in dem Weiß. Es waren zwei Zwerge; der eine mit welligem braunem Haar, der andere mit goldenem. Der Zwerg mit dem goldenem Haar streckte, wie zuvor der andere, die Hand anbietend aus. Thorin versuchte, die beiden genauer anzusehen, doch verhinderte das gleißende Licht, dass er viel mehr als die Umrisse erkennen konnte. Dann schaute er zurück zu dem Zwerg in der Finsternis. Thorin erstarrte. Der Zwerg hatte die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen und offenbarte so seine Gesichtszüge. Der König blickte in das Gesicht seines verstorbenen Bruders Frerin. Thorin öffnete den Mund, wollte sprechen, doch kamen keine Laute. Wieder schaute er zum Licht, sah die zwei Zwerge. Dann begriff er. _Meine Neffen!_ Kíli und Fíli oder sein Bruder? Leben oder Tod? Thorin musste entscheiden. Frerin vermisste er seit 142 Jahren, doch seine Neffen brauchten ihn, sein Volk brauchte ihn. Dann war da noch der Erebor und da war auch noch Bilbo. Er musste dem Meisterdieb noch danken, ihn um Verzeihung bitten … Es gab noch so vieles, was noch unerledigt war, was er noch vollenden musste. Frerin konnte warten. _Ich_ _habe es geschafft, ganze 142 Jahre ohne meinen kleinen Bruder zu leben. Dann kann ich das auch noch ein bisschen länger._ Und dann zog er die Hand fort, drehte sich um, und ging in das strahlende Weiß. Die Schmerzen kamen wieder, doch das interessierte Thorin wenig. Er streckte die Hand nach Fílis Hand aus und nahm sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Dann wurde er von seinen Neffen zurück ins Leben geführt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vorsichtig um die Ecke guck* Bitte seid nicht böse mit mir, ja? Ich mag Thorin doch auch! Ich hätte ihn auch einfach sterben lassen können, ja? (die Rache des Autors und so :P)  
> Und falls da was absolut unrealistisch war, bitte melden! Ich korrigiere! Es kann nämlich sein, dass ich einfach maßlos übertrieben habe :D  
> also:
> 
> BE NICE TO ME  
> OR  
> THORIN'S NEXT!


End file.
